makenkifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meshack
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Haruko Amaya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DaGenius (talk) 21:41, February 2, 2016 (UTC) unnecessary category There is already a female characters category. so there is no need for a new one.SageM (talk) 22:06, February 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM It doesn't matter. we don't add new categories unless there is a reason for them. there is no reason for a new category for something that already exists. So please stop. I hate arguing with newcomers about this. but we are not adding a new category for males and females.SageM (talk) 22:37, February 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM Also for a massive change like this its better to ask the admins. as they will probably say the same thing I did. That its unnecessary.SageM (talk) 22:41, February 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM Ask the admins before you make anymore changes to the categories. You don't know anything. I have been active on this wiki longer then you. and you just joined. you have no clue what goes on here, and the admins are in fact active on this wiki. I do in fact make edits. more then you have anyway. You are a newbie here. I have been on here for 3 years longer then you. And I am a member of way more wikias then you are. you may have founded one wiki, but considering you were blocked on another for annoying and insulting other users you may want to tone down your tune to me. So just stop now. if you want to make edits thats fine. but there is no need to change the categories to do it. Like I said before, ask the admins before you do that.SageM (talk) 22:59, February 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM :they do not. lol. The Dragon Ball wiki is a different story so don't bring that up. Meshack (talk) 23:02, February 2, 2016 (UTC) You really don't know anything, as there is in fact an admin and he has visited this site more often then you- http://makenki.wikia.com/wiki/User:DaGenius Every wiki has admins. they have to.SageM (talk) 23:02, February 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM :i've been here for one day and I have better experience with wikia than you do and maybe the admins. the pages here are sloppy and i've tried to fix it but some guy is trying to prevent that. The last edit Genius made was in December, but it's February now and no progress has been made Meshack (talk) 23:05, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Hahahaha, no you don't my friend. I have been on the wikias longer then you and have done far more then you might think. this is only one wiki I am a member of, and compared to my level of experience and what I have done for other wikias you might as well be a newb. I am a member of literally hundreds of wikias. just because I may not be active on this one very much, doesn't mean I don't have more experience then you do or ever will. − − Before you start saying I don't have experience, you want to take a look around and a lot of the other wikias, because on some of them I have literally thousands of edits. and on the one's you are a part of you have barely left the hundreds range. − − So you are the one with barely any experience here. Not me. In fact I have been offered adminship on more then one occasion for various wikias. You may be a founder on one wikia, but I doubt you have been personally offered adminship on another wikia. − − So try to change your tune my friend.SageM (talk) 23:15, February 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM ::Dude, I just started doing wiki edits. You think i care what you did on other anime wikis? No. I only edit on Dragon Ball and Tokyo Ghoul and maybe Wanna be the Strongest in the World!. You're telling me stop making categories better than what they were. You literally do nothing on this wiki but talk. I saw your contributions and you do nothing LOL Meshack (talk) 23:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) I don't mind if you make edits, but if your going to add new categories at least make them viable, adding categories of the same name is pointless, and would in fact be removed by the admins on any other wikia if they already had something similar. You can make edits if you want. but leave the categories alone unless they actually have something to contribute to this wikia, since Male and Female don't contribute anything. I am not trying to be rude or anything, I just don't think there is any viable need for those categories. thats all I have to say. ^_^SageM (talk) 23:24, February 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM :look at the way you're messaging me. this doesn't look like a use that has a lot of experience. Look. The category thing is not a major change but it's something. It's already establish they're characters by just adding females and then add females in the characters category. When you have a category like Male character. You're only saying there's one male character. LOL. I don't see how you don't think it's good idea but it is. i'm going to continue doing this unless an admin intervenes. Meshack (talk) 23:31, February 2, 2016 (UTC) I am not going to back down, and I kindly ask you to stop and take a look around first. No. now your just being crazy. its always simply called gallery. ALWAYS. they never call them galleries on any wikia. Seriously do some more searching, no wiki calls them galleries, they are always called just gallery. I am going to change it back and I kindly ask you to leave it be. I won't change the other edits, but this one needs to be removed. Sorry, but I am not backing down here. if you don't believe me, look at the dragonball z wikia that you were blocked from, it says category gallery. So just drop it. You can't win this argument as that is the way it has always been.SageM (talk) 00:07, February 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM :lol. you're talking about the name page. i'm categorizing them Galleries. The category on the DB Wiki is Galleries... idk if you're a girl or guy but you seem ignorant Meshack (talk) 00:10, February 3, 2016 (UTC) All of them are called gallery. even tokyo goul wiki. its always either called gallery or image gallery, its never called galleries. I did a search on over 70 different wikas and they all say the same thing. You can't win here. that is the standard all wikias use. your personal wikia may be the exception, but all of them use just gallery.SageM (talk) 00:12, February 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM :i gave you two examples but you aren't realizing it. just stop little girl Meshack (talk) 00:13, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I have hundreds of examples of them using just gallery. I can give you hundreds of examples of them using just gallery. two means nothing. your going to have to try harder.SageM (talk) 00:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM 1. stop making a lot of sections on my page before i get rid of them all Meshack (talk) 00:18, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Lol! its a talk page, thats the whole reason its there. its not like I am adding sections to your profile or anything like that. ^^;;SageM (talk) 00:19, February 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM Please, por favor, stop undoing my edits. it's for good. it's not unnecessary Meshack (talk) 00:21, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Just a suggestion.... Just a suggestion here, but you might want to make the gallery size a little bigger, as you can barely make out the details of the pictures the way it is now. Other users want to be able to see the pictures clearly, but with the way you sized them they are barely visible. So you might want to change the size so there larger enough to make out the details. as most galleries don't make the pictures that small when they post them. This is just a suggestion since it makes things easier for other users and visitors that come to this wiki.SageM (talk) 00:48, February 4, 2016 (UTC)SageM The suggestion is for other users and other visitors to this wikia benefit. Since a lot of users would prefer to be able to see a picture clearly without always have to open another link just so they can see it. your sizing of the gallery makes that the only option available. So if you could change the size a little so the pictures are bigger that would be great. ^^SageM (talk) 01:03, February 4, 2016 (UTC)SageM "I mean, it's not that hard to click on an image. the audience is mature, not kids Meshack (talk) 04:49, February 4, 2016 (UTC)